


A Single Tiny Plastic Frog

by lola381pce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Christmas Story, Alternate Universe, Attraction, Background Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Japanese Gift Wrapping, M/M, Minor Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Pre-Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Sassy, Shopping Malls, gift wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: After all the gifts Clint has given Phil over the last week, from a pair of pink flamingo slippers to a yellow submarine light to a llama duster (which made Phil laugh and Clint's heart soar), it was a single tiny plastic frog that finally brought them together.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	A Single Tiny Plastic Frog

**Author's Note:**

> This for everyone who works in retail.  
> It can be a difficult industry at the best of times but during the holidays, at Christmas time, especially this year, it's been really tough. Thanks for being on the front line every day; wearing masks, cleaning surfaces, working long shifts, keeping calm. You are the unsung heroes. Thank you!

“Hi, Clint. How are you today?” Phil Coulson, who’s been working at the mall’s gift wrapping station in the run-up to Christmas, aims a warm smile at the approaching customer; a smile that lights up his eyes and deepens the crinkles at the corners. He pushes the thick black frames of his glasses back into position on his nose and straightens up from leaning on the workbench, popping the vertebrae of his spine with a good stretch as he does so.

“Pretty good, Phil. And you?” Clint replies, delighted he’s managed to grin back without swallowing his tongue at the sight of Phil’s t-shirt pulling tight across his chest. Clint Barton's been coming to the station every day for the last week with packages of different sizes and shapes for Phil to wrap. The truth is, he ran out of people to buy gifts for three days ago but he can’t help buying weird stuff just to watch, fascinated, while Phil works his magic (hell, just to be near him is nice). Phil doesn’t just wrap the gifts; he turns them into works of art with [intricate pleats and kimono styles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuPuFgfykUY) and little origami Christmas trees.

“Enjoying the quiet before the crazy,” Phil tells him, giving his watch a quick glance.

“I can come back,” Clint says, uncertainly, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Usually, he'd be flirting shamelessly but there's something about Phil that makes him tongue-tied and awkward.

“No. I’m good. Really,” Phil quickly assures him, hoping he doesn't sound too desperate. Clint turning up at the station has become the highlight of his day. He never knows how long he'll get so he's learned to savour the time he does manage to spend with him. “What have you got for me?”

Clint delves into the store bag he’s carrying and with a smile pulls out a [cylindrical-shaped box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tpoZtIrnNU), placing it carefully on the countertop.

Phil studies it for a couple of moments, a tiny triangle of lines deepening into a frown just above his nose. He runs his fingers over it lightly, turning it this way and that before reaching across to a roll of thick, high-quality paper. He uses the box to measure the desired length then cuts it to size.

His fingers work deftly scoring, folding, and cutting the paper, finally wrapping the present with precision Clint can only dream of, his archery skills aside. Every crease, every pleat, every tuck has Clint biting his lip. He wonders what those elegant hands would be like caressing his body the way they caress each gift; so attentive and sure. And if he waits long enough… yes! There it is, that sexy little tongue dart. The pink tip curls around Phil's upper lip as he concentrates.

Damn! He's got it bad. Wrapping Christmas gifts should _not_ be this hot.

Five or so minutes later Phil finishes it off with a simple strip of purple ribbon wound once around the body of the cylinder and hands the gift back to Clint.

“This okay?” he asks. There’s no false modesty with Phil’s question. It’s asked genuinely which is the only thing that prevents Clint from rolling his eyes. The goddamned thing is perfect. As always.

“Beautiful,” he says wistfully. Clint has many skills of his own, wrapping presents is not one of them. And Phil makes it look so easy.

Phil ducks his head and smiles shyly.

“You finished, fella?” an impatient voice demands behind him. “Cuz there’s a queue forming here.”

Both Clint and Phil look at the snowflake laden with bags from various stores in the mall. Red-faced and rude, she pushes past Clint and tips the contents onto the countertop, packages and plushies tumbling everywhere. Only Phil’s and Clint’s lightning-fast reactions prevent some of them from hitting the floor.

The customer doesn’t bother to thank them. “Just wrap them the proper way. None of that fancy stuff. Can't see the point of it. All gonna get ripped to shit anyhow. Besides, I got places to be today and I don’t want to waste any more of my time here than I have to.”

Clint cringes at her attitude. Phil _can_ wrap simply, but he specialises in traditional forms and techniques of Japanese gift wrapping that use origami-like folds to decorate each gift. In addition to drooling over Phil’s quiet competence while he works, Clint’s watched some YouTube videos online and is amazed by the care and thought that goes into it. He’s tried it himself and after much cursing and shredded paper, decided to leave it to the professional. Admittedly, the fact the professional is so easy on the eyes may have helped with his decision.

Phil’s face remains impassive even though his eyes lose much of their sparkle turning more a stormy grey than their customary calm blue. “Ma’am, you could leave them here and collect them in…” Phil does a quick calculation in his head - proper not fancy, “... an hour.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. I have twenty-seven expensive presents here. I don’t want to come back to twenty-five with two of them mysteriously “ _disappeared_ ”.” She actually uses air quotes.

Angry at the implication, Clint opens his mouth to tell her exactly what he thinks of it, and her, however, Phil catches his eye and gives a subtle shake of his head for Clint to say nothing. Rude customers especially at this time of the year are sadly a fact of life. If it were his wrapping station he'd send her packing with a word or two of 'advice' on how to treat people, but he's helping out the couple who rent it from the mall. He doesn't want to lose them money. Or worse, the station.

Similarly, with no desire to cause him any problems, Clint snaps his mouth shut and passes over a ten-dollar bill instead. Phil takes it with a smile and when he holds out his change, Clint tells him to put it in the charity box.

“Seeya around, Phil,” he says, trying not to sound as regretful as he feels. He had been hoping to ask Phil for a coffee when he was free but Mrs red-face and rude has put paid to that.

“Take it easy, Clint,” Phil tells him, rewarding him with a twinkle in his eyes again.

Reluctantly, Clint leaves Phil to his fate, wincing at the non-stop diatribe that's spouting forth from the snowflake's mouth, and looks at the beautifully wrapped present in his hand. Maybe Tasha or Kate would like it. Nope, they’d probably stab him in the eye first. Pepper. Pepper would love it. He’s pretty sure she’s into scented candles. He could give her original gift to someone else and buy her a candle holder thingy - do they even need candle holder thingies? Doesn’t matter. It gives him an excuse to return to the station tomorrow.

Feeling more cheerful, he heads back to the Tower with a bounce in his step.

* * *

Sadly, the next day Phil’s up to his eyes with shoppers, all in a rush and many trying to negotiate for a cheaper price. At least he has some help; two young women Clint’s seen at the stand before. It’s the dark-haired one who becomes available first.

“Hi, I’m Daisy. Welcome to Wrap and Roll. What would you like today?” she asks, politely. Clint has to give her points for sounding as though she actually cares this close to Christmas.

Before he can stop himself, Clint’s eyes flick to Phil. When he realises what he’s just done in relation to her question, he drops his gaze to his feet absolutely mortified. Finding his slip and reaction highly amusing but not wanting to outright offend him, Daisy bites her lip to hide a smirk.

“You must be Clint,” she says, adding when he tilts his head to look at her in surprise, “Yeah, Phil might have mentioned you.”

In keeping with the festive season, Clint can feel his face turning holly berry red. He doesn’t know whether to be elated or terrified that Phil’s talked about him. Shit! Maybe he thinks he’s some kind of creepy Christmas stalker.

“In a good way,” Daisy goes on to say. “Not like you’re some kind of creepy Christmas stalker. Oh god, you were totally thinking that weren’t you?”

Clint can only stare at her, wondering if she’s related to Katie, his archery protégé, or his best friend Natasha. They can read him like a book too. Clint runs his fingers through his hair pausing to scratch the back of his head and shrugs. He’s trying for a smile although going by Daisy’s raised eyebrow, he’s probably just accessed his resting murder face.

Before things get any worse he says, “It’s fine, really. I’d appreciate it if you could help. It would have been nice to have Phil wrap it, he’s done all the others but I guess this one can be a little different.”

Daisy nods at him, understanding. “Ah, he’s been wowing you with his Japanese wrapping skills. He doesn’t do that for everyone. Look, it’s cool. If you’re not in a rush, why don’t you grab a coffee and come back in half an hour or so. The worst should be over by then and Phil can dance his fingers over your package.”

They stare silently at each other.

Clint doesn’t know her well enough to guess if her words were deliberate and Daisy has no idea if Clint would appreciate the double entendre. The stand-off doesn't last long though. Daisy cracks first letting out a loud snort and Clint grins at her.

“Maybe I’ll do that. Appreciate the suggestion,” he tells her with a wink.

*

It's nearer to an hour when Clint makes it back to the station, queues for coffee are ridiculous, but at least it's almost empty now. He returns bearing gifts, a black coffee with packets of cream just in case, a gingerbread latte, and a festive hot chocolate, both topped with whipped cream. He sets the carrier down and after pointing out what they are, Daisy and the other young women fall on them, the black coffee for Daisy and hot chocolate for her friend. Clint snorts in amusement. He wonders if Phil will be more restrained or if he'll make similar porno noises. If it's the latter he's not sure how he's going to handle that. He doesn't exactly want to pop a woody in the middle of the mall.

"Sooo… you must be Phil's Japanese wrapping guy," says the other young woman, her English accent bright and chirpy even at this time of the afternoon. Daisy leans in and stage-whispers "Clint" which she promptly ignores. "A pleasure to actually meet you. I'm Jemma and thank you for the hot chocolate. Only some of us have manners apparently."

She shoots a glare at Daisy who looks suitably contrite and mumbles over the lip of her cup, "Sorry, Clint, thank you."

Clint shrugs and stuffs his hands in the front pocket of his jeans. He kinda likes Phil's friends; they're sassy.

Finally finished with the last customer, until the next rush at least, Phil joins them. He's elbowed sharply in the ribs by Daisy who hands him the latte. "From the hot guy in the leather jacket that you won't shut up about."

Phil's eyes widen in horror at her blatant outing of his interest in Clint to the man himself. With an icy glare at Daisy and Jemma, he clenches his jaw against the protest that's threatening to escape and ducks his head, a deep blush spreading across his cheekbones to the tips of his ears. Clint smirks, although the effect is somewhat spoiled by a similar flush to his own face. He kinda hates Phil's friends; they're sassy.

Buying himself time, Phil takes a mouthful of latte and groans in appreciation as the mix of spices and coffee roll over his tongue. It’s just what he needs after the busy period he, Daisy, and Jemma have just had. And to give him a chance to compose himself.

Unfortunately, it’s exactly the opposite of what Clint needs. He can feel a familiar stirring in his pants imagining Phil making a similar noise under completely different circumstances preferably with fewer people and way fewer clothes. It’s not helped by the blissed-out expression on Phil’s face when he turns his gaze back to him.

“Thanks, Clint,” he says gratefully, his voice soft.

“Sure,” Clint mumbles in response.

Daisy and Jemma roll their eyes at each other. With exasperated sighs, the pair move to the farthest part of the station leaving Phil and Clint looking at each other. It’s like being back at high school.

“Um, you have some…” Clint indicates to Phil’s upper lip where some cream from the latte has attached itself in an unfairly tempting way. It takes a lot of willpower for him not to reach out and wipe it away with his thumb.

“Oh,” Phil says, pressing his fingertips to his mouth, rubbing at it while he curses in his head. He’s usually more put together than this but his so-called ‘friends’ have knocked him off his stride by confessing his interest in Clint.

“So, I brought you something,” Clint says, adding awkwardly. “To wrap, I mean. In a big box maybe?”

Back on familiar territory, Phil smiles. “It is a wrapping station,” he confirms.

Clint places the gift on the countertop while Phil sets his cup aside and wipes his hands with a cloth from under the counter.

He picks up Clint’s latest offering for him to wrap and fixes it with an intense gaze. “You keep bringing me the weirdest gifts and… he's cute but... I have to ask, a single tiny plastic frog in a big box, who would you give this little guy to?”

Clint ducks his head and shrugs. His hand reaches up to the back of his neck to rub it self-consciously. “Uh… honestly? I have no idea.”

Phil frowns at him, confused.

Clint figures the cat is half-way out of the bag now, he may as well let the crazy loose completely. "Truth is, Phil, I um, bought all my Christmas presents a few days ago. I, uh, only bought more to watch you wrap 'em. An'... to ask if maybe you'd like to grab a coffee sometime."

“Huh,” Phil says, genuinely touched. It's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for him. He gently taps the lid of his cup, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I guess we've already done coffee but… maybe we could get something to eat. If you're hungry."

The tension in Clint's body relaxes at Phil's words. "I could eat," he says with a shy smile of his own.

"Finally!" Daisy breathes.

"Oh, thank god!" Jemma says, adding. "That was more painful than…"

"A sprained ankle?" Daisy suggests, looking down at the bandage on hers.

Jemma leans in to press a small kiss to her cheek. "A sprained ankle," she agrees.

* * *

Oh, and for the record, it turns out Phil’s elegant hands caressing Clint’s body are even better than he could have possibly imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Christmas prompt I found on Tumblr last year:  
> I work at the gift wrapping station in the mall and you keep bringing the weirdest gifts but this time you ask me to wrap a single tiny plastic frog in a big box and I have to ask who would want this?
> 
> Merry Christmas and Festive Greetings, folks. Something a little light-hearted, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
